Helmets are widely used to enhance the safety of persons riding vehicles such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”), and snowmobiles. It is desirable for a wearer of a helmet to be able to communicate with other individuals, be able to listen to radio, tape, CB, MP3, music, GPS audio commands, CD player, or other types of audio signals. It is also desirable for a wearer of a helmet to talk to other individuals. This is accomplished by placing audio accessories such as speakers and microphones on or inside the helmet, in close proximity to the wearer's mouth and ears. This allows a wearer to listen and speak without interfering with the operation of the vehicle. The combination of microphone assembly and speakers is referred to as a helmet headset.
A means for attaching a headset to a helmet is desirable. Additionally, a means for physically supporting a headset so that microphones and speakers are positioned in optimal locations for use by the wearer is desirable. This is usually accomplished by placing a clamp or other mounting assembly on the helmet. Wires are generally used to attach the microphones and speakers to an electrical connector on or near the mounting assembly. Additionally, the mounting assembly may be used to support a microphone assembly. The mounting assembly also typically possesses an electrical connector for attaching the mounting assembly to external communications devices, such as a CD, CB, radio, etc. This provides an electrical connection from external communications devices to the mounting assembly and, by extension, to the audio accessories or headset.
Audio mounting assemblies for attaching audio headsets to helmets are known and have been the subject of numerous U.S. patents. Lazzeroni, et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,525 discloses a headset mount design that uses a clamp to securely attach audio accessories to a location near the bottom edge of a helmet. Pratt's U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,209 discloses a mount that is fastened to the outer side of the helmet using a layer of adhesive material. These methods of attaching audio accessories require that electrical wires run over an edge the helmet. This exposes the wires to the possibility of becoming snagged and damaged.
One patent which discloses a clampless helmet mounting system is Lewis et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,333, entitled GAS MASK COMMUNICATION SYSTEM. Lewis discloses a gas mask with a threaded mounting post and an electrical connection pass-through. The pass-through electrical connection is a bayonet connector which allows an external microphone to be removably mounted.
A second patent of interest is Belanger's U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,100, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR UNDERWATER ACOUSTIC RECEIVING SYSTEM INSTALLATION IN DIVING HELMET. Belanger discloses a hole extending from a diving helmet with a waterproof connector mounted in and positioned partially through said hole and a female plug-receptacle fixedly mounted in a portion of said connector and having at least two contacts for electrical interconnection with a male plug from an acoustic receiving system.
It has become increasingly common for a wearer of a helmet to connect a helmet headset to more than one type or brand of audio system. For example, a wearer of a helmet may wish to connect the headset to an audio/communications system on a Harley Davidson Touring motorcycle and alternatively use the same helmet with the audio system on a Honda Gold Wing along with a CB/FRS communications device on an ATV. This requires that the helmet headset be able to be properly connected to various types of audio or communications devices.
Therefore it is desirable to have a mounting assembly that can be electrically connected to a plurality of different types of audio communications devices.
It is also desirable to have a mounting assembly that can be electrically connected to a plurality of different audio accessories.
It is likewise desirable to have a mounting assembly that can provide physical support for boom microphones.
It is desirable to have a mounting assembly wherein electrical pathways pass through a helmet, allowing electrical communications devices external to a helmet to be electrically connected to audio accessories internal to the same helmet.
It is further desirable to have a mounting assembly which will allow a plurality of different types of audio communications devices to be electrically connected to and function with a plurality of different types of audio accessories.